Cartoon Network Racing (XBOX, PS2, GC, DS)
Cartoon Network Racing Was Released in 2006 and 2007 For For XBOX, PlayStation 2, GameCube, PC, and Nintendo DS. Gameplay There are two characters the player must choose: a driver, who drives a go-kart, and a co-driver, who uses all weapons and has two "toon powers". There are tournaments which players must race a series of races and win with the most points. Battle modes in arenas let two teams battle in different modes, and Cartoon Eliminators are endurance races where last kart in each lap is eliminated. The karts have three stats: acceleration, speed, and handling (if chosen as driver). If co-driver, they have two toon powers that fall into four categories: Shield, Attack, Boost and Flight. In the DS version, there are 20 characters, and each character gets their own kart the Powerpuff Girls have separate karts, unlike XBOX PS2 and GC versions. The characters each have one toon power that can be used when their toon power bar is filled up. There are 1-8 players available in this version. Unlike the PlayStation version, there are two mini-games and three cartoons. Characters Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo * Bunny Bravo (Unlockable) * Suzy (Unlockable in DS) * Carl (XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) Cow and Chicken * Cow * Chicken * Flem (Unlockable, XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) * Earl (XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee (Unlockable in DS) * Dexter's Mom (Unlockable, XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) * Dexter's Dad (Unlockable, XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) * Mandark (Unlockable in DS) The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (as one character; XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) * Blossom (DS only) * Bubbles (DS only) * Buttercup (DS only) * Professor Utonium (Unlockable in DS) * Mojo Jojo (Unlockable in DS) * Him (Unlockable) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Unlockable, XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) I Am Weasel * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon (Unlockable in DS) * Red Guy (Unlockable) Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage * Muriel (Unlockable in DS) * Eustace (Unlockable) Tracks There are a total of 18 tracks, 12 of them being bonus tracks like the haunted house. The other six tracks are themed by their respective shows. Each of the cartoon-themed tracks are based together on a single map with each track taking a different route on the map. Show-themed tracks: * Cow and Chicken: Cow & Chicken's School * I Am Weasel: Construction Site * Johnny Bravo: Johnny's Neighborhood * Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Lab * The Powerpuff Girls: Townsville * Courage the Cowardly Dog: Bagge Farmhouse Bonus tracks: * The Farm * The Haunted Mansion * The Harbor * The Icy Mountain * The Wild West * Rocky Mountain Trail * The Theme Park * The Pinball Machine * The Spooky Mine * The Castle * The Jungle * Volcano Island Nintendo DS version There are 16 courses in total. Each course has a toon coin to find. Some are themed for cartoon shows. * Aron City Speedway * Death Rally * Desert Island Dash * Cow and Chicken's Track and Field * Natural Parkway * Dexter's Laboratory * Snow Sunday Drive * Townsville Raceway * Middle of Nowhere * Wild West Backlot * Evil Glade * Strange Alien Race * Cross Townsville Traffic * Mount Rush Much More * Outer Space Chase * Mandark's Laboratory Gallery There is a gallery in the XBOX, PlayStation 2, PC, and GameCube Versions that contains two cartoons for each show. The first cartoon can be unlocked by completing each cartoon-themed tournament while the other can be unlocked by winning the super tournament with the driver of the show you want to unlock. Voices * Candi Milo: Dexter * Kathryn Cressida: Dee Dee * Jeff Bennett: Dexter's Dad (XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) ,Johnny Bravo * Kath Soucie: Dexter's Mom (XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) * Eddie Deezen: Mandark * Cathy Cavadini: Blossom * Tara Strong: Bubbles * Elizabeth Daily: Buttercup, * Tom Kane: Professor Utonium, Him * Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo * Jim Cummings: Fuzzy Lumpkins (XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) * Marty Grabstein: Courage * Arthur Anderson: Eustace * Thea White: Muriel * Charlie Adler: Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, The Red Guy * Dan Castellaneta: Earl (XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) * Howard Morris: Flem (XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) * Michael Dorn: I.M. Weasel * Mae Whitman: Suzy * Brenda Vaccaro: Bunny Bravo * Tom Kenny: Carl (XBOX PS2 PC and GC Only) Game Covers Cartoon Network Racing XBOX.jpg|XBOX Cover Cartoon Network Racing GameCube.jpg|GameCube Cover Cartoon Network Racing PS2.jpg|PlayStation 2 Cover (NOTE: Version REAL) Cartoon Network Racing PC.jpg|PC Cover Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network